Grand Theft Auto: 4 The Novelization
by Kody Gedge
Summary: What does the American Dream mean today? For Niko Belic, fresh off the boat from Europe. It's the hope he can escape his past. For his cousin, Roman, it is the vision that together they can find fortune and future in Liberty City.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Niko Bellic lay on his bed in his quarters. Back in his homeland they never had comfort this great. The American dream his cousin had ranted about had finally began to unfold. Niko didn't want to get up due to the never ending comfort. But he had things to do, he had to meet Roman at the Liberty City port. Niko leaned up and shifted his legs off the side of the bed. Niko sat at the edge of the bed and started to think to himself for awhile before getting up and rounding up his belongings. Niko didn't have much personal items. He did have his brown, zip up jacket left un-zipped over top of a white and beige shirt. Below, he wore black track pants. They were dirty and stain ridden. He also had his cell phone that was almost completely basic. Niko put his jacket on, and grabbed his cell phone from the table. He jammed the cell phone in his pocket and walked out the door. He went to pick up his friend from his room a couple doors down the hallway. When he arrived at the door, there was no answer. Just screaming and mumbles and something cackling through the air thrown with force. It sounded almost like a whip. "Dave, come on" Niko said awkwardly. There was no answer. Niko knocked again before seeing the boat operator come at the end of the hallway. "Niko, what are you doing"? He said. Niko replied, "Dave, he's not coming" Niko said while holding out his arm at the door frustratedly. The boat operator made a gesture with his hand signaling Niko to come with him. "Ah, ignore him. We got to get this thing ready before the dock. Let's go". Niko jogged up to the operator and they walked outside.

They walked outside onto the bow of the boat, and the crisp, fresh air hit them like a brick. The boats air inside the living quarters was dirty, musty, and it stunk like mold. But Niko wasn't complaining. It was about a million times better than his homeland. The boat operator climbed up a series of ladders, Niko falling close behind him. They reached the top of the ladders and walked up to the guard rail. The boat operator leaned on it as Niko stood on the spot. "Whooh yeah! There she is... Liberty city"! said the boat operator as he almost cried with joy. Niko wasn't nearly as enthusiastic. He replied with a simple "Yeah". The boat operator asked Niko a question. "You ever been"? Niko looked around. "No" he replied. The boat operator had a look of excitement on his face as he lifted up his arms and did gestures mid-air. "Crazy place Niko! You're going to love it"! he cried. Niko looked over his shoulder at the boat operator. "What you going to do"? The boat operator looked back at Niko. "I might come back on board... Or I might try to make a go of it. Like they say, it's the land of opportunity. I always wanted to make it big. Own a nice place, get a dog, a house.. Live the dream"! said the boat operator while fantasizing. Niko volunteered to speak this time, which was weird considering Niko never talked unless talked to. He was partially afraid of people making fun of his accent, and noticing he was an immigrant. "Like my cousin" said Niko. "Oh yeah?" Replied the boat operator, shortly cut off by Niko bragging about his cousin. "Yes- He's got the lot. The house, women, cars, parties. Yeah, he writes me these wild emails, and after I got in trouble, I thought maybe uh... And then I got this gig, and I spend the next seven months with you fine people and I forget.." Niko explained. The boat operator walked beside Niko as they talked, and listened to Niko's every word as he was very interested.

"After the war finished, I couldn't get a job. Nobody could.. So I, uh, did some dumb things and got involved with some idiots.." Niko explained his origins to the boat operator. The boat operator looked at Niko, put his hand on his shoulder and comforted him. "Ahh, we all do dumb things. That's what makes us human". The boat operator patted Niko on the back and went to walk away. Niko mumbled out a few words. "Could be" before heading off of the boat. Niko walked down the ramp that was joining the boat to the dock, thinking to himself. He wondered where Roman his cousin would be. Niko reached the bottom of the ramp, and as soon as his foot hit the cement of the dock he was swarmed with people walking around him. Niko stood on the spot until an unsuspected hit came in contact with the back of his left arm. Someone had bumped into him. He looked over his left shoulder. "Hey.." Niko said to the man. The man looked at Niko weirdly and walked away, stumbling with his luggage in his hand. Niko just stood there awkwardly and wait. He put his hands on his hips. It was a beautiful night. Not too hot, but warm. With a nice breeze. The stars were out and shining as bright as ever, complimenting the beautifully bright, shining moon that illuminated light over water and things around him. A car came driving through the road, swerving around. The car hit a couple boxes that fell over, spilling it's contents onto the cold concrete ground. The car swerved and jerked around on the dock, almost hitting Niko. Niko shifted out of the way. As Niko caught his breath he looked up to see the car window roll down to expose a familiar face. It was his cousin, Roman. "Niko! My cousin! I can't believe it! You're here!" Roman said, with a drunk like slur within his voice as he opened the car door and lunged out towards Niko. "Hey!" said Niko awkwardly as Roman moved in for a hug. "Welcome to America!" Said Roman. "Good, vilats ah you!" Said Niko in his homeland language. Roman looked at Niko and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Mumbled Roman. Niko got slightly aggrivated. "Uh Roman, it means good to see you man. What, you forget our language already?" Roman looked at Niko and said some jibberish trying to remember the language. "Maybe a little! I've been here for ten years! You can speak English. Remember, we learned off the English girls with the big titties!" Said Roman.

Niko looked at Roman. He was obviously drunk. He could barely stand up. He had to lean against Niko as they walked to put his luggage in the trunk. While walking over to the trunk, Roman splurted out random sentences. He was so drunk it was hard to concentrate his thoughts on one thing. "Good to see you cousin! Can't believe you made it! Last night was crazy! Two women at once, the land of opportunity!" Roman said as he pulled out a 40 Oz of liquor and started draining it down his throat. "Woah!" Said Niko, alarmed he was still drinking. Romans eyes widened at Niko. "Shit, man, I'm still a touch drunk" said Roman. Niko replied jokefully. "A touch?" They both started laughing. "My cousin is here!" Roman screamed out in the middle of the deserted dock. "Roman, Roman, relax! Relax!" said Niko as Roman was still screaming out things like "We're going to rule the world". Two construction workers appeared from behind a box on the dock. "Yeah, yeah, whatever buddy. Just take over the god damn world someplace else, okay?" the construction worker rasped. Roman talked blurted out random things pissing off the construction workers. "Yeah, yeah. What ever!" Roman screamed. The construction workers replied. "You're in the god damn way!". The construction workers had a look of anger on their faces. "Screw you! Screw you all, my cousin is here! Niko Bellic! He's the fucking man, bitches!" yelled Roman. The construction workers didn't pay attention, and moved the box in the other direction of these two immigrants Roman and Niko. Niko grasped Romans shoulder and pulled him back. "Okay Roman, let's go... To your Mansion, okay?" said Niko as enthusiastically as possible. "Yes! The mansion! Yeah!" Yelled Roman like a roaring drunk as he almost fell. "Maybe you should drive" said Roman. Niko replied half laughing. "Well maybe I should". Niko walked towards the drivers side door and opened it, then threw all his weight in the drivers seat. Roman followed. "Hey, why do you have a cab? Where's the sports car like you said Roman?" Asked Niko. Roman looked at Niko. "Uh, it's in the shop! Come on, let's get home!" Niko reached for his seatbelt and put it on. He adjusted his mirrors to his viewing preference and started to drive.

Niko drove up the winding road leading to a road he had to merge on. "Go right" Roman said. Niko waited for traffic until merging, and continued up the road. "Drive us to our place on Mohawk, it's just up the road. I'll let you know when we're there. Niko got to the end of the road before he spoke. "Why don't you show me around the city Roman?" Roman looked at Niko. "Fucking terrorists". Niko had a puzzled look on his face and shifted his attention to Roman. "What?" Roman replied with sorrow and drunkness. "Terrorists. There's been a big scare and you can't go across the bridges so good. I would stay in Broker. Fuck it, stay in Hove Beach! Everyone like us does. Niko was turning a sharp corner while Roman distracted him. "Niko, you ever had two women at once? Four, big titties to play with!" Roman bragged. Niko replied plainly. "Can't say that I have Roman". Roman looked at Niko. "Cousin, it's been too long. Look to your right. It's my cab business! This is the business that will take us to the top of the pile!" Niko looked quickly. "Nice Roman. Very nice". Roman laughed and leaned back in his seat. "Ah cousin. You should have come out sooner. Think of all the girls you've been missing out on!" Said Roman. They turned the corner, almost colliding into another car. Niko gave the driver the finger. "Our country has women too Roman". Clueless of the situation due to being so drunk, Roman continued on rambling. "Yes, but only locals! Here we have white, black, Puerto Ricans, and the Asians. And Europeans on vacation.. Scared Canadians, bored housewives from the west, every possible choice! This city is like a big Udder Milken ice cream shop; 36 flavors of titty!" Roman ranted while Niko rolled his eyes at how inconsiderate he was being. Niko looked up at a road sign. They were on a road adjacent to sand. A very nice sandy beach that led into deep, cold, blue water. The road sign read; "Hove Beach". Niko looked at Roman and spoke up. "Hove Beach. Next to the docks.. What a charming image". Roman looked at Niko nervously and awkwardly smiled. Niko didn't notice. Niko drove up the side of the street until Roman told him to pull over. Niko looked on the pavement on the side of the road. "Residential parking only" was painted in yellow. Niko pulled over into the yellow instructional pavement, and stopped the car.

Niko pulled the key out of the ignition and looked at Roman who was uncomfortably shifting in his seat. "Roman, THIS is the mansion?" Said Niko, in an upsetting tone. Roman chuckled awkwardly. "Just a temporary place.. The mansion is coming, cousin. That's the dream.. Follow me" said Roman as he quickly jumped out of the car before Niko could react, and drunkly stumbling to the red door of his home. Niko followed behind him. They jogged up the flight of stairs, or Niko carried Roman up rather, and stood by the blue door to Roman's home. Roman fumbled around in his pocket for the keys. He took them out and forced them into the key slot in the door, and twisted them. A metallic sound came from the locking mechanism, and the door swung forward. When it opened, Niko's jaw almost dropped, and not in a good way. Mold was clinging off of the walls, dirt was everywhere, muddy foot prints were all over the floor, dishes everywhere. It was a mess. It was a small, two room apartment. The bedroom being as big as a closet. When Niko walked in, straight ahead a couch caught his attention, it was a pull out bed. To the right of the bed was a table with a T.V. To the left, a Kitchen, and a door leading to Roman's very, very small bedroom. Roman threw down Niko's luggage on the floor while stumbling back towards the kitchen counter. "Come in, come in! Make yourself at home! What's mine, is yours!" said Roman, oddly excited. Roman went to go forward to the couch but stumbled before his destination and fell back and leaned against the wall. He mumbled some random noises before talking. "Gah, damn it! We're uh, a little infected with pests" Said Roman as he lifted a flattened cockroach corpse off of his shoe. Niko looked at him in disgust. " Oh shit, oh that's not nice.." Said Roman as he looked at the residue on his shoe before putting his leg back down. "Cousin, it's so good to see you!" Said Roman, chuckling once again. "So!" Said Roman. Niko replied very quickly and angrily. "So.." said Niko. "So." said Roman in a voice trying to retalliate against Niko. "So, are you full of crap or what?" Said Niko. "What?" Whined Roman as he raised his hands in the air. Niko sighed. "Where's the luxery condo? Amazing sports car? Where's Barbara with big titties, and Stephanie that sucks like a vacuum?" Asked Niko. Roman just looked at the ceiling and raised his hands in question once again. "What are you talking about?" Said Roman.

"In the god damn letters to me! All I hear about is Mr. Big! Mr. Roman! Living the American dream! Sports cars, condo's, women, money, the beach!.. Opportunity! I come here, and the only thing big about your life are the cockroaches!" said Niko angrily as he paced around the room, pacing back and forth around the pull out bed Roman now laid on, like a shark circling in the water around it's victim. "That's right! I've got the best cockroaches, I've got the best dirt, I've got"- Niko cut off Roman in the middle of his sentence by sarcastically laughing. "Screw you, you god damn idiot!" Screamed Niko. Niko snapped at Roman like an elastic band pulled too far. Roman threw his feet off of the edge of the bed. "Okay, I'm an idiot! But you must admit that I have the best line in bullshit you've ever heard" said Roman as he leaned his elbow on his knee. Niko looked at Roman and squinted. "Yeah.. This I know, asshole." Said Niko angrily. Roman looked at Niko. "What about you. Yeah, what about you cousin. You never tell me anything. I hear you're running with the wrong kind. Join the exotic navy, tell me why you left home after all of this Niko. Niko looked at Roman. "No, of course I never tell you anything. Another time I'll tell". Roman looked at Niko and squinted his eyes and proceeded to mock Niko in a teasing voice. "Oooh, mystery man. What happened, did your captain make you pregnant?" Niko immediately turned around and snapped at Roman. "Screw you! No no, it's nothing like that! The ships were fine.. It was before that. Two things." Roman and Niko both sat down at the kitchen table. Niko continued to tell of his past. "You remember, during the war. We did some bad things. And bad things happened to us. War, is where the young and stupid are tricked by the old and bitter into killing each other. I was... Very young.. And uh, very angry.. Maybe that is no excuse.. Roman?" Niko looked over his shoulder at Roman who had his head down looking at his legs. He was asleep. "ROMAN!" Niko yelled as he slammed his fist down on the table. Roman jumped up in his chair startled, and stared at Niko. "Are you sleeping you fat fuck? Come on!" Ranted Niko at the same time Roman was spewing out excuses. "Huh, no, no way"! bellowed Roman. Roman got up out of his chair and looked at the clock.

"What's the time? Oh shit, I've got to get the cab back, it's on a shift" said Roman as he drank a cup of coffee sitting on the counter. He spewed out the coffee all over Niko and slammed the cup down. Niko yelled in disgust. "Aw, what the fuck.. What?" Said Niko. "Oh Jesus! Tastes like a rat shat in it!" Roman replied while spitting out on the floor. "Niko!" asked Roman. "What now Roman?" replied Niko tiredly. "I've got to run. Meet me at the cab office, you saw earlier. And cousin, I've got something for you!" said Roman as his cell phone went off. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He looked at the Caller I.D. "Oh damn... Damn. Damn. Damn.." Roman picked it up. "Yes.. Hello. Vlad. Sorry.. Forgive me.. No, no.. Please don't cut my cock off! Oh, okay, uh, oh" Jumbled Roman as he stumbled out the door. The door swung shut and Niko sighed. it's been a long journey. Niko walked towards the coach and laid down on top of it. He let out a sigh of relief. It felt good to lay down after that nightmare. But it wasn't over yet.

Niko fell asleep to his busy thoughts jumping around in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Your Call

Niko got up off of the pull out couch that Roman directed him to sleep on. He then proceeded to walk over to the kitchen, and open up the refrigerator. It was almost empty, and even the few items that were in the fridge literally were empty. There were just beer bottles and wine bottles scattered throughout. Niko bent down, and dropped on his knee to get a better look at the back. There was a jungle of mold clumped together at the back wall of the fridge. Niko looked around for anything to eat. Nothing. Niko got up and closed the fridge door. He sighed, and walked out the apartment door, swinging it closed behind him. Niko jogged down the stairs and out the door onto Bart St. The street of Roman's so called "Mansion". Niko frowned at the thought of Roman lying to him for all of these years. Some people never change Niko thought. Amidst Niko's thoughts, he noticed a hot dog vendor across the street. Niko's stomach was growling fiercely, and he needed to suppress it fast. Niko jogged across the street to the vendor while digging in his pants pocket for some change. "My dogs are long and hot"! yelled the vendor, hoping to attract some attention from this busy street. Niko jerked his hand out of his pocket to reveal some coins in his hand. Most of them were from his homeland, but he scrounged some American change. The vendor looked at Niko suspiciously. "You trying to cheap out"? Said the vendor. Niko looked curiously at him. "What? What do you mean cheap out? The sign says right there, $2.00". The vendor kept his concentrated stare at Niko and spat out some random racial hatred. "Extra dollar charge for immigrants". Niko looked at his hand with the change in it. All he had left was a dollar. Niko had no choice but to hand it over to the vendor to receive his hot meal. Niko scowled at the vendor as he shouted out; "Another customer satisfied! Get your red, hot meat here"! Niko walked down the street and turned left. He wondered to himself if everyone took advantage of others like that in Liberty City. That is very inhumane and Very unusual.. he thought to himself. Niko walked down the side walk into oncoming traffic of people. A big, burly African American bumped shoulders with Niko. "Hey Nigga! Watch where you're walking here, fool"! Niko turned around and yelled at him. "Hey, fuck you!". The African American gave him the finger and walked the opposite direction down the street. Niko was almost to his cousins Cab Depo, where he was instructed to meet at today. He could maybe chip in a few hours to earn some money. After all he was going to need it if there were more racial vendors like the one he had just encountered. Niko was just a street down from the Cab Depo.

Niko was thinking about how many more things Roman had lied about to him. He was totally stripped of his trust the moment he drove up to the door of their "Mansion". Niko thought about this until he came to the Cab Depo and walked through the door. Roman sat at the desk with his secretary Mallory, as he had a conversation on the microphone with one of his employed cab drivers. "Listen big guy, either do some work or get the hell out of here. We don't need jokers." Said Roman. A voice erupted through the microphone. "Screw you!" said the voice, quickly retalliated by Romans words. "No, screw you!" said Roman as he lowered down the microphone away from his mouth. Roman looked over and eyed Mallory in awe. "Baby, when I look into your eyes it means something. I see little Roman's. I see little Mallories! I see stars! I see angels! In my homeland, we have a saying-" Romans speech was interrupted by the voice on the microphone. "Yeah we have one too- You're a fag!" Roman's eyes widened in surprise as he dropped the microphone down on the desk. "Shit." Roman mumbled to himself as Mallory laughed and giggled at him. "Jesus, Roman, you fuckin' idiota, how am I supposed to take you seriously?" Said Mallory as she still laughed and giggled at Roman. A dark figure walked through the front doorway and responded to Mallories question before Roman could even open his mouth. "Very difficult, I think.. Hello Roman, hello... Miss?" said the man as he stepped into the light, revealing it to be Niko. "Haha! Mallorie, this is my cousin I tell you about, Niko' said Roman as he excitedly ran towards Niko, grabbing his left arm while pointing to Mallorie with the other. "Niko, this is Mallorie. The beautiful girl I tell you about. See? Not everything I tell you about is bullshit!" Roman continued to say. Mallorie got up from the desk and reached over the counter, holding her hand out to Niko. "I bet most of it was" Mallorie said. Niko grasped her hand tightly and shook it. "I hope you're less full of shit than your cousin over here" said Mallorie. Niko laughed. "This is the woman that I'm going to marry!" Said Roman. very enthusiastically. Before anyone could say anything else, a shape came through the back door and put his hands on Mallorie. "I thought you were going to marry me, baby?" Said the man. Roman piped up with fear in his throat. "Oh, hey Vlad.." said Roman while shimmying away from Niko. "Hey... Vlad.. Great! You're.. You're fucking crazy man!" Said Roman as he continued to stumble away towards the nearest wall. Vlad looked at Roman and spoke in a heavy, Russian accent. "You should lose few pounds. Otherwise this beautiful lady will leave you." Vlad said. Mallorie looked at Vlad and started to giggle seductively. "I know.. I'm a fat prick, what can I do?.." Said Roman very seriously without a hint of sarcasm. Vlad looked over at Roman and raised his eyebrows. "Pay your debts?" he said angrily.

Roman stumbled for words in his mind. "Yeah, I will.. I will do, we spoke of this". Vlad instantly turned around and faced Roman. "No we didn't speak- You spoke. Then say your phone out of batteries. You treat me like a bitch" Vlad said while staring at Roman. "Never! I'd treat you like an idiot, not a bitch, eh?" Said Roman, sneaking in a bit of satisfaction at fighting back at him with his words. Roman laughed nervously until his laughter died out as the last speaking voice in the room. Vlad walked up to Mallorie softly, and swiftly stroked her cheek. "I guess it's true.. The beautiful women like the guys with the sense of humor." Vlad stood up straight and looked Roman in the eyes. "Ho ho. I'm laughing." Mallorie started to giggle again. "I'll get you the money.." said Roman. Niko stood there awkwardly as Vlad began to talk again. "I know.. And Roman.. Tell this fucking yokel here if he doesn't stop staring at me, I'll have his head chopped off and put a film of it on the internet!" Screamed Vlad as he kicked over a trash can and screamed in Romans face. Vlad stormed out the door as Roman started to speak. "Ah.. All good.. Great." Roman said as he walked around the room sorrowfully. "Yeah, fantastic!" Said Mallorie sarcastically. Mallorie started to continue. "Look, say what you want, but atleast that guy knows how to talk to a lady." Mallorie said as she smiled and started typing on her computer. "Roman raised one eyebrow in surprise and annoyance. "Yes. He's all "Charm". Let's go Niko". He said as he motioned Niko to the back door. "Darling, I'll... Uh.. I'll see you later. I've got to take my cousin around some more to get him settled." Roman said as he held the door open for Niko. The two walked out the doors into the bay where Roman's cabs were parked. "Niko, you're driving us to a store on Dylan St." Said Roman as he got into the passenger side of the car. Niko obeyed and got in the drivers side. Roman threw the keys to Niko, who shoved them in the ignition and put the car into drive. Niko started to accelerate slowly, looking both ways, and then merging onto the street with traffic. Niko turned right on the street that was jammed with traffic. He had no choice but to wait and engage in god-awful conversation with Roman. Niko was beggining to really hate it here, and it's only been a day.

"Doing some home improvements Roman? You going to build this mansion you tell me about?" Said Niko while driving up the street towards the hardware store. Roman looked over his left shoulder at Niko and replied, "No funny guy- We're going to get money. In America you need money to do anything. You're taking me to a backroom game where I'll win all the dollars we need to really see this town. Nightclubs... Women... Titties..." Niko stopped the car at a red light and shifted his attention over to Roman with a cautious look on his face. "Uh, you can play, right?" Niko asked. "I am the best. I kick all the asses that play me. They call me the Janitor." Said Roman, with a hint of bragging in his tone. Niko accelerated the car as the light shifted from red to green. "Because you can't pay your debts and they make you mop the floor? Incredible.." mumbled Niko with a half smirk on his face. The car fell dead silent for a minute as they crept up to the side walk of the store. Roman Undid his seatbelt while talking to Niko. Only problem is I'm playing with some money I'm meant to give to these Albanian scumbags. Just wait for me here while I go inside to clean up." Roman got out and slammed the door closed. He only managed to walk a few steps before stumbling back to the car. Roman poked his head in through the open window. "Shit, I almost forgot. I'm giving you my old phone, my new number's in there. Call me if some Albanians show up in some shitty Beige Willard. Those are the guys I owe money to. And do not hurt them, I know what you're like Niko Bellic!" Roman tossed Niko the phone and walked away. Niko sighed at Roman as he strutted away into the hardware store. "You and your debts Roman. Always the same. Never change..." Mumbled Niko as he slouched back in his seat. Niko cupped his hands and intertwined his fingers, resting his hands on his stomache. He closed his eyes and slowly started to drift off. Niko's eyes were forced open as a reflection of the sun on a windshield shone into his eyes. Niko shielded his eyes with his hands, and saw the car with the reflection pull up on the opposite side of the street, with two men inside discussing something. It was a Beige Willard, with two foreign looking men. "Shit.. Here are the loan sharks, of course" Said Niko in an angry tone. One of the men yelled out while crossing the street in broken English, "That is his cab, the fat Roman must be in here." Niko picked up the phone and dialed the only contact on his phone, Roman. Roman picked up immediately. "Cousin, two guys are going in the store. I think they are the loan sharks you speak of. You better get out of there." Niko could here Roman gasp through the speaker. "Shit, I'm down." Niko saw Roman run out of the allyway towards the car. He must have slipped out of the back entrance. Niko reached over and opened the door for him. "Shit, Niko, It's them, they must have been told I was here.." yelled Roman as he slammed the door shut. The two loan sharks ran out of the hardware store and to their car. "We will get our money Bellic!" Yelled the loan shark who got in the drivers seat.

Niko squealed the tires, and sliding the car all the way around and took off with the loan sharks fast behind them. The two cars slipped in and out of traffic, avoiding death by inches. "Remember, do not hurt them! the debt will just increase!" Yelled Roman while gripping onto his seat. Niko looked in his mirror and saw one of the loan sharks sit half out of the window, holding up a Glock. The glock pointed towards their car, and before Niko could process it, bullets penetrated the trunk of the car. Bullets whizzed past, some sinking into the windshield, and digging into the dashboard with force. "Fuck, get us back to the cab depo quick!" Yelled Roman as Niko sharply turned the corner. Niko sped up, and dove in between a traffic jam of cars. Niko could hear sirens in the distance, he knew it was an opportunity. Niko took the opportunity of stopped cars, swerving in and out of stopped traffic until he reached Cisco Street, the location of Roman's cab depo. Roman piped up, quivering. "Hey, they have stopped following us.. Clearly they are too scared of what I could do to them." Niko looked at Roman with rage. Niko slowly pulled up to the sidewalk infront of Roman's cab depo. "So.. You like your phone? Maybe one day you can get a premium one like mine! Then you have really made it!" Said Roman with pride. Niko just glanced at Roman, and said sarcastically; "I can only wish.." Roman waved goodbye and stumbled into the cab depo while Niko drove off for the day, exploring the city.


End file.
